


The Wine Family Story

by Combat_boots



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Marriage, Multi, Single Father, So many friggen oc's, Too Many OCs, adopted kid, first fic, polyamorous relationship(background), single mother, widows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combat_boots/pseuds/Combat_boots
Summary: From the Wine family, comes heroes. Nobody said they were perfect heroes. Or that anyone could have a good, solid family and not stop being a big damn hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: it is pronounced "win", not "whine". Pretty sure it's welsh or something. Came from the randomizer.

Soverwine was bored. After all, she was a city guard, in one of the most peaceful cities in Azeroth, in the quietest section of the city. The druids of Darnassus would be more than capable of defending themselves, even if someone managed to scale Teldrassil, a tree larger than any mountain, on an island that is too far from the mainland of Kalimdor to swim to. Really, Soverwine was not pleased with her post by the druid's enclave. 

Except after just this one day......

She had been standing by a cobbled crossroad, just like she was supposed to, when a young man walked up to her. He was wearing druids robes, the green embroidered leaves matching his hair in both color and quantity of foilage. "Hello." Was all he said. 

Soverwine stared up at him, for annoyingly, he was several inches taller than her. "Yes?" She asked, "where do you need directions to?" Most of the time, people only talked to the guard to ask for directions. He shook his head. "No, I'm not going anywhere, I just wanted to talk to you." The elf said, sitting down on a bench nearby.

Soverwine pursed her lips, now more annoyed. This weird man, who actually had leaves in his hair, wanted to waste both of their time? She sighed through her nose. "Fine. What do you want to talk about." She said, leaning against a tree. 

"Well, what's your name? I can't simply call you Sentinel, and you can hardly call me druid. My name is Denarus." He offered. 

Then, Soverwine asked herself a very important question. Am I bored enough to risk being reprimanded for not minding my post in order to talk to this man? She sighed internally. 

"I'm Soverwine." She said curtly. Denarus smiled. "Nice to meet you, Soverwine." He said brightly. The pair talked of light things that meant nothing to anybody. 

The next day, he was there again. Soverwine paused as she saw him. She truly wasn't expecting to see Denarus again. He didn't have any leaves in his hair this time, but it was still as green as ever. He looked over and smiled. The sentinel had hoped the druid wouldn't be there again, but there he was. She pursed her lips and went to stand at her post. 

Denarus tilted his head at her. "Do you not want to talk again?" He asked. 

Soverwine didn't look at him. "And here I thought I wasn't the only one with responsibilities. How disappointing." She deadpanned. He laughed. 

"I apologize. I had simply hoped our discussion wouldn't be a one-time thing." He said. Soverwine eyed him without turning her head. She sighed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

They continued like that for weeks, with the two of them talking until one was pulled away by duties or a friend. And one day, Soverwine realized she was looking forward to her conversations with Denarus. She was smiling more everyday. 

One day, Denarus confessed that he had fallen in love with Soverwine. She smiled, and later his best friend Kyttin teased him about how wrinkled his robes were and Soverwine got odd looks for her mussed hair. 

Their marriage was witnessed by the whole of the Darnassian guard, and held in the druid enclave. The night was filled with wit and laughter, and the captain stood and accepted Soverwine's request for a new post. A week later, Soverwine told her husband that he was to be a father. Children were rare among the night elves, and every expectant parent seen as blessed by Elune. 

Soverwine gave birth to a daughter, and they  named her Cherwine. In her first three years of life, she showed her father's smile, laugh, and quick wit. For a toddler, at least. Her purple hair was a vibrant as her mothers, and it was often held in the same high ponytail. 

Soon after the first three years, Soverwine discoverd that she was pregnant once again. Yet another daughter. The newest member of the family they named Mialwine. She was quieter than her ilder sister, but no less gregarius. The sisters were well loved by the people of Darnassus, who could each recall precious memories of playing with them. 

However, soon after Mialwine's third birthday, Soverwine and Denarus were summoned to the Blasted Lands. The Legion, an unending mass of demons, was threatening Azeroth from the world of Outland through the infamous Dark Portal. They could hardly leave their daughters in Darnassus alone, all the people they trusted enough to leave with them were also going through the portal. 

So, the whole family went. 

They quickly found the ruined city of Shattrath, where hundreds of people stayed, and rented a small house for the four of them. 

Things were going well for several months, Denarus was able to negotiate with the native orcish shamans and Soverwine slew thousands of demons and lost count at about 6,472. 

But, it couldn't last, as nothing good ever does in war. 

While on a scouting mission, a demon caught Denarus from behind. It sent it's ragged spear straight through his chest, with enough force to lift him off the ground. There was nothing Soverwine could do. 

In a rage, she slaughtered the dozen demons still standing nearby, and rushed her beloved's body back to Shattrath. 

All they could do was give him a funeral. As Soverwine stood next to her weeping daughters, she made a choice. Mialwine didn't look up in time to get a last glance of her mother, but Cherwine did.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherwine watched her mother march angrily away into the forest around Shattrath, leaving her and her sister behind as they kneeled on the ground next to their father's grave. "Ma'da? Where are you going?" The young elf called after Soverwine. She disappeared into the trees, likely not hearing the pleas of her firstborn.

Mialwine lifted her head and turned, not fast enough to catch a final glimpse of her mother. She looked up at her sister. "Cherwine? What are we gonna do? Why's mama going away?" Cherwine looked down at her sister, knowing that she had to protect the two of them now, and that they were no longer sheltered by their parents. "I don't know why ma'da's leaving, but I do know what we're going to do. We are going home."

It was much harder than the elder sister thought it would be, though she never let Mialwine know that. A ride back to the Dark portal or a regular portal back home cost more than what was left by her parents. Well, it was enough for one of them, but by Elune, they were not about to be seperated. What gold they had was slowly whittled away by their need to eat, but fortunately they had no need for an inn room, though they couldn't live where they had been when their parent's were around. The Arakkoa allowed them to have a tent near them, and even helped the children set it up. Eventually, however, Cherwine became desperate.

She was in the market when she first tried it. She'd just bought a small thing of soap with her last coppers. But she didn't have enough left over to get any food. She turned to leave in defeat, but she saw the fruit stall out of the corner of her eye. At the back of the stall, there was a small melon. Cherwine walked nervously around a couple of stalls, doing her best not to be noticed. She wasn't. She was just another ragamuffin in Lower Shattrath. 

She was behind the fruit stall now, the vendor absorbed in talking with the cloth vendor next to him. He didn't have any customers. Cherwine carefully grabbed the melon, and stuffed it in her ratty cloth bag. She walked away as if she had done nothing wrong. 

To the best of everyone else's knowledge, she hadn't. She wasn't stopped or questioned, nobody yelled "Stop, thief!" Cherwine was able to walk right home. 

The girl pushed through the ragged tent flap to where Mialwine was playing with her doll. She looked up. "Hi, Cherwine. Did you get any food?" The toddler asked. Her sister smiled, and pulled out the melon. Mialwine gasped in excitement, as it was the biggest thing Cherwine had brought home in a week, which is a very long time to a three year old and a six year old. Cherwine dithered a bit as to how to open the melon, before simply smashing it on a nearby rock. Mialwine crawled forward and took one of the smaller pieces and started eating it. Cherwine sat down and ate with her. 

"Can I take a couple pieces to Gina and Kalan? They said the orphanage is running short on food." Mialwine asked. Cherwine nodded around the rind she was gnawing on. Shattrath children needed to help each other as much as they could. The adults either couldn't or wouldn't help. Or sometimes even care. 

From then on, Cherwine got their food by stealing. She never got caught, despite several close calls. The six year old never told her little sister that the food was stolen. 

They lasted that way for about a week until Cherwine felt confident enough to try and steal money. 

Cherwine was waiting on one of the upper platforms, waiting for an adventurer to come by that she could try and steal from. Eventually, a Tauren walked by that was slow enough for Cherwine to try with. She started running, and ran into her. As she hit her, she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch. She held it behind her as she looked down at her feet in apology for hitting her. 

The old Tauren sighed, shook her horns, and patted her on the head before continuing on. 

Cherwine ran back to the tent before opening the bag. It had about 25 gold inside. Cherwine passed a couple pieces through her fingers before putting them back inside. Surely this was enough, right? The origional 10 gold they had started with hadn't been. 

Cherwine waited in the tent until Mialwine came back. 

When the younger girl walked into the tent, she looked at her sister in confusion. "Why is all our stuff in a bag?" She asked. 

"Because we can go home now." Cherwine replied, settling the bag on her shoulder and taking Mialwine's hand. She thanked the Arakkoa again before they left, and walked up to the giant temple in the center of the city. As they entered, Mialwine gawked at the giant, floating being of light. "He's called a Narru." Cherwine whispered. 

They continued on to a room with several Draenei mages. Cherwine held up the pouch to one of them, asking, "please, can we have a portal to Darnassus?"

The woman took the pouch, counted out the coins, nodded, and started casting. Cherwine sighed in relief and hugged Mialwine. A couple seconds later, the Draenei stepped aside and motioned towards the portal. Mialwine gripped Cherwine's hand a little tighter, and they stepped through.

When the girls opened their eyes again, they stood in the temple of the moon. None of the priests noticed their arrival. A druid with blue hair stood near the large arch that served as the entrance. The pair walked up to her, and Mialwine tugged on her robe. 

"Excuse me, miss, but we don't remember where our house is." The toddler said politely. The druid turned around, staring at them in shock. Cherwine tilted her head. "Aunt Kyttin?" She asked. Kyttin was a friend and comrade of their parents. 

Kyttin stared for a moment longer before dropping to her knees. "Girls? What in the world happened? Where's your ma'da and a'da?" She asked. "Oh, Elune, you're filthy!" She exclaimed. 

Cherwine looked down in shame. "A'da died. Ma'da left. I'm sorry." She said. Kyttin shook her head. "Sweetie, neither of you have anything to be sorry for." 

Kyttin placed a hand on their shoulders. She stood, taking the bag from Cherwine. "C'mon. I'll take you home." She said. Cherwine picked up her sister and followed. "Can we have a bath?" Mialwine asked. 

Kyttin looked down and smiled as they crossed the bridge. "Of course, kiddo."


	3. Chapter 3

A few years after their return, Cherwine was old enough to start her apprenticeship. Hopefully with a military trainer, rather than a profession trainer or trader. She was standing in front of her bed, dithering on what she should wear. Formal? Workout? Casual? Which would make the best impression? As Cherwine looked at her options, Mialwine entered the room. 

"Hi, Cher'! You excited?" She asked, bouncing on her toes. Cherwine turned around, arms falling to her sides. "Hey. More nervous than anything, really." Mialwine wrapped her arms around Cherwine's waist. "You'll be okay." She said, with all the confidence innocence could muster.

Cherwine tousled her sisters hair, causing the headband to fall out, to Mialwine's annoyance. "Hey!" Cherwine laughed. 

Ellemir walked into the room and leaned against the door frame. "What's up kiddo? You ready yet?" The human mage asked. Cherwine frowned and shook her head. Ellemir craned her neck to see what was on the bed. "Outfit dilemmas, huh? Well, good thing you got me!" The redhead strode into the room, looked at the outfits Cherwine laid out, and started rummaging in her closet. "Mialwine dear, come hold things." Mialwine dutifully walked over and held her arms out helpfully. Cherwine simply shook her head contentedly. 

Damon also decided to check on the teenage apprentice-to-be. "Hey- oh, Ellemir, you don't need to over-analyze her gear. C'mon, we're leaving soon." 

Ellemir huffed. "It's an important ceremony, Damonpike! Let me dress the girl up!" She held up a tunic against Cherwine. Damon rolled his eyes as Cherwine shrugged. 

Kyttin stepped into the room. "Ellemir, darling, it's been 15 minutes. The tank can only be patient for so long." The druid said. Ellemir stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "It's okay. I've just finished anyway, dear. What do you think?" 

Cherwine stood in front of her mirror, small gems braided into her hair, and a long dress with sheer sleeves that showed off her arms, and a skirt dyed rich colors swirling all around. Kyttin grinned. "You're beautiful kiddo. C'mon. Let's go show you off to the town." 

It seemed almost all the city was surrounding the courtyard of the Temple of the Moon when they arrived. Of course, most of the city was, in fact, there. Kyttin ushered Cherwine to the center with the other few Night Elves her age, while Mialwine waved from Damon's shoulders. 

"Thank the Light we got here in time." Ellemir whispered to the druid. "We very nearly didn't." She replied. 

Cherwine stood nervously in her gorgeous dress, hoping she didn't look incompetent. A gong sounded, and Cherwine stood straighter. 

The tailor stepped up first. He set a hand on a white-haired girl's shoulder, and took her with him to stand at the edge. Her family cheered. Next was the enchanter. She chose a golden-eyed young man. His family clapped and shouted his name. 

There were only about 30 or 40 teens. The ceremony went on for a while, and no one approached Chewine. The hunter trainer chose a silvery skinned boy with azure hair. There weren't very many left. Cherwine's anxiety started to climb. She didn't dare turn around for comfort from her family. She couldn't show that she was worried. She looked down. A pair of boots appeared in her vision. Cherwine's eyes widened and her head shot back up. A woman with black hair and shadow markings stood in front of her. "Hello. My name is Niella Moonshadow. I'm the rouge trainer." She said quietly. She rested her hand on the violet-haired girl's shoulder. Cherwine walked with her to the edge of the courtyard in a daze. She saw Ellemir and Kyttin hugging each other while Mialwine bounced on Damon's shoulders. Damon had a huge grin as he held Mialwine's ankles. 

The last three teens were chosen. Nobody was left out. The sisters had heard horror stories from other kids about some teens who never got apprenticed. Cherwine now suspected that these stories were made up. (They were.) 

When the last trainer stood with their apprentice at the edge of the circle, the gong sounded again. 

Suddenly everyone was talking and swarming the teens. Niella tapped Cherwine's head. "Meet me at sunrise the day after tomorrow in the Warrior's district. All the military apprentices train together." Cherwine nodded. Niella gave a half-smile, and walked away. 

Cherwine got tackled by Kyttin a second later. Ellemir was holding Mialwine's hand while Damon stood proudly next to her with his arms crossed. "We're so proud of you sweetheart!" Ellemir said.

"Let's go. We're headed to the fancy inn for a celebration dinner!" Damon said, marching out of the temple. 

The patchwork family sat in a corner of the loud, bustling inn, talking merrily. Cherwine sat awkwardly, doing her best to not get food on her sleeves. Mialwine, Kyttin, and Damon roared as Ellemir told a story of her childhood. Cherwine just smiled. 

Eventually, they all calmed down. "So, Cherwine," Kyttin began. "I'm sure you know about the expectations of you after your apprenticeship is finished." Cherwine nodded. "I act as a guardian of Azeroth and as a soldier of Teldrassil and the Alliance." She said. 

Kyttin held up a finger. "Well, that's the duties that come with it. Buuut, there's also something else." The druid said. Cherwine's brows furrowed in confusion.  "You'll be able to get your markings. You'll be a full adult, kiddo." Kyttin elaborated, tapping on her own red butterfly markings around her eyes. Cherwine nodded. She'd actually forgotten about that in the face of the Apprenticeship Ceremony. The parents chose their daughter's markings according to their personality and profession, so that it would suit them best. Sons didn't get face markings. Why? Tradition. Supposedly. 

After they ate, they returned to Kyttin's house. The trio of adults tucked the girls into bed before retiring themselves. 

The future had just begun.


End file.
